The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an obstacle data model construction system and, more particularly, the use of an obstacle data model construction system with range sensor shadows in motion planning.
Light-based range sensors operate by returning the range of a reflecting surface they “shine” on. The returned ranges can then be used in the construction of a surface of the exposed object by sensor hits being stored in a world-model database and cleaving to an occupancy grid representing space occupied by the exposed surface.
The occupancy grid and the hits do not normally capture a rigidity of the underlying surface. As such, a corresponding flight planner can use only surface information as a way to define an obstacle space and could compute a plan that avoids the surface but nevertheless goes into and through solid obstacles. Although, subsequent exposure of an object may eventually resolve its solidity, the need for subsequent exposures may lead to inefficient planning or late avoidance reactivity.